


Unexpected Arrivals

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [24]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Roxy, For National Midwifery Week, M/M, Mpreg, Roxy Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Nine months after V-Day, Eggsy and Roxy, Galahad and Lancelot, are on a mission when Eggsy comes down with pains in his abdomen, they both make their way back to the extraction point and discover something they never expected.





	Unexpected Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> For National Midwifery Week: October 1-7, 2017 (Sunday to Saturday During the First Full Week)

“Fucking hell,” Eggsy groaned, doubling over.

“Galahad?” Merlin’s voice came in his ear. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know,” Eggsy groaned. “I think something’s wrong. Stabbing pain in my stomach, off and on all day, just got worse.”

“Get to the extraction point,” Merlin snapped. “Lancelot, meet him there. Damn it Galahad, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Thought it was just some stomach thing,” Eggsy groaned, stumbling towards the extraction point as the pain in his stomach got worse. “Food poisoning or something.”

“I can’t help you unless I know what’s going on,” Merlin hissed. “Extraction’s ETA is 30 minutes. Lancelot, make sure you get him to hospital as soon as possible.”

“Don’t need hospital,” Eggsy mumbled through gritted teeth. “Just had some dodgy takeaway.”

“I’m monitoring your vitals Galahad,” Merlin snapped, “This isn’t just food poisoning.”

Eggsy made it to the extraction point, a rather nice hotel room for the part of the world they were in and allowed himself to collapse onto the bed with a groan. 

“Bloody hell Eggsy,” Roxy said when she reached the room. “The toilet’s three feet away, couldn’t you have made it there?”

“What’re you talkin’ about?” Eggsy asked, removing his arm from over his eyes as Roxy turned on the light in the room.

“You pissed all over the bed,” Roxy said, taking a few steps forward. “Wait, that’s not piss, it doesn’t smell right.”

“What’re you talking about?” Eggsy asked, attempting to sit up, only to hiss and lean back again when the pain lanced up through his abdomen again. “Shit, the bed’s soaked.”

“Take your trousers and pants off,” Roxy barked, already working on getting his shoes off.

“Aw, Rox, I’m flattered, but you know I’m not into birds.”

“Shut up and take your bloody pants off,” Merlin repeated the order, apparently following Roxy’s chain of thought. “Do you know what yer lookin’ for Lancelot?”

“I figure it’ll be rather obvious,” Roxy said through gritted teeth as Eggsy slid his pants and trousers off in the same movement. 

“Bloody hell,” Merlin breathed out. 

“What?” Eggsy asked, heart rate spiking as he pushed himself up on his elbows. “Rox, what’s goin’ on?”

“Did you know you were pregnant?”

“What?” Eggsy could feel his brain stop working. “That’s...Rox, that’s not possible, I...I haven’t been with anyone since before V-Day, and I’ve been going on missions, and…”

“Eggsy!” Roxy smacked the side of his leg, bringing his attention back to the room. “You’re pregnant, but you’re not going to be for very much longer. You’re in labor, this baby is coming, right now. Merlin, I’m going to need you to talk me through this.”

“Aye,” Merlin said, “I’ll send you a list of things you’ll need, most of them should be in the room or in your bags.”

Roxy nodded. “You’ll probably want to take your shirt and jacket off too,” she informed him, “Or you’ll wind up getting overheated.”

Eggsy did, mind working more on autopilot than conscious thought at the moment. “Roxy,” he whined when she came back. “How am I going to do this?”

“For right now, you do everything I tell you. You can worry about what uni you’re going to send the kid to once it’s here, alright?”

Eggsy nodded, and then lost himself for the next half hour, not letting himself think any further than following Roxy’s directions until she placed the squalling baby on Eggsy’s chest, still covered in fluids from being born.

“It’s a boy,” she said quietly, wiping him with towels she’d gotten from the bathroom. “Any idea what you’re gonna call him?”

Eggsy was quiet for a moment, running gentle fingers over the baby, who was slowly calming down the more Eggsy held him. “God, he’s perfect,” Eggsy murmured, “How in the world did I make this?”

“Well, when an Alpha and an Omega love each other very much…”

“Sod off Rox,” Eggsy growled.

“So, name?” Roxy pressed.

“Lee, for my da,” Eggsy murmured. “Taylor for his.”

“So you know who his da is then?” Roxy asked.

“Only been with one Alpha,” Eggsy murmured. “Only one I let knot me.”

“Harry’s middle name was Taylor,” Merlin put in.

“Yeah,” Eggsy said with a nod, taking the clean towel from Roxy to wrap Lee in. “I know. What’s the ETA on that extraction?”

“They just reached your location,” Merlin said. “You probably should put on some clothes before going to meet them Eggsy.”

“I’ve got some trakkies in my bag,” Eggsy murmured. “Rox, could you-?”

Roxy nodded, digging through Eggsy’s bag before coming up with the trakkies Eggsy had mentioned. “Want me to hold him while you change?”

“Please,” Eggsy responded, carefully handing Lee over to Roxy as he carefully got up and put on the clothes.

“I’ll have things arranged on this end,” Merlin said as Roxy handed Lee back to his father, letting him lean on her as they made their way out to meet the Kingsman escort outside. “Everything will be ready by the time you get back to London.”

“You’re the guv’nor Merlin,” Eggsy drawled tiredly. “Hey, Rox,” he pawed at her with one hand, the other holding a sleeping Lee close to his chest. “Y’r th’ best. Secret agent, midwife extraordinaire. Ya wanna be ‘is godmother?”

“It would be an honor Eggsy,” she said with a smile. “Get some sleep, I’ll keep watch.”

“Y’r th’ best,” he murmured, leaning against her and falling asleep quickly, holding Lee close even in his sleep.

“Merlin,” Roxy said quietly when she was sure Eggsy was asleep. “Where is he?”

“Still unconscious in medical,” Merlin answered. “But he’s been showing signs of waking lately, it shouldn’t be too long now.”

“You’re going to tell him when we get back.” It wasn’t a question.

“We’ll put him in the room next to Harry’s,” Merlin answered. “He should still be out of it when you get back, enough for us to keep him in medical for a while.”

“We’ll see you when we get back,” Roxy said, ending the connection and rearranging Eggsy into a more comfortable position for the both of them. “Bloody hell,” she murmured as she settled Eggsy’s head in her lap. “This isn’t going to be fun,” she pressed a kiss to Lee’s forehead. “Your dads are a right mess love,” she told the boy. “But don’t worry, Auntie Rox is going to keep them in line.” She leaned back against the headrest, letting herself doze lightly the rest of the way back to London.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
